I Think I Hate My Husband
by edwardspet
Summary: Princess Isabella is a 18 year old who is madly in love, but when she goes to a ball hosted by her parents, she gets the news she must marry a total stranger. Can she learn to love him? Can he love her? Please review it keeps me motivated!
1. Kathleen

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I just make them royalty and put a crown upon their head.**

**AN: This is a rewrite of a story me and pattisongirl513 were co-writing. I hope you like it.**

**CH. 1 Kathleen**

"Robert they're so lovely" I said while taking the bouquet of roses he was holding out towards me.

"Not nearly as lovely as you" he stated. Sure it was cheesy, but that's one of the things I love about him. He was always able to crack my composure, even though I had spent my whole life perfecting it. I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I'm guessing, as to stop the fit of giggles, he pulled my head towards him. Slowly he touched my lips to his. I instantly stopped laughing. "Works every time" he said against my lips. Now that I think about it, I do stop laughing when he kisses me.

"Oh really" I challenged him. Before he could say anything I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to the car. He stood there like a dead weight; I could have been pulling on a brick wall. Suddenly he pulled his arm back, making me crash into him.

"Really" he whispered into my ear, before sweeping me into his arms and depositing me into the passenger seat of his brand new Venturi Fetish that he got for a birth-day present.

Robert is like my prince charming, he has the most beautiful blond hair I have ever seen. Along with these gorgeous blue eyes I just get lost in. "Were here" he said pulling me out of my thoughts "you might want to put on your sunglasses though"

"Of course" I said pulling the glasses out of the glove box. The paparazzi always have the flash on when taking pictures and it can practically blind you. "Wouldn't want to forget them" I said thankful he had reminded me.

As we got out of the car questions were being thrown at us left and right. "Princess Isabella are you and Robert going to tie the knot anytime soon?" A young reporter that looked like she was going to pass out at any moment, asked me in a squeaky voice. I just bypassed that question and kept walking. My father warned me at a young age to be very wary around the paparazzi.

"How many children are you two planning on having?" This question made me blush like a cherry tomato, sure I love him, but we hadn't even talked about marriage yet, let alone how many kids we wanted to have.

We both started to walk faster toward the restaurant; the name of which I have already forgotten even thou Robert owns it. It was a lovely place with a high ceiling and tapestries on each and every wall. The walls were a very pleasant shade of ivory.

"Do you have reservations?" The hostess asked. Apparently she didn't notice who we were.

"I don't need reservations" Robert said slyly.

"S…Sorry M…Mr. Adrian Sr." she stuttered probably afraid she was going to get fired. She looked about my age with shoulder length red hair and freckles. She turned to me giving me a once over. "I like your dress" she said to me shyly, blushing almost as red as I do when the paparazzi ask embarrassing questions.

"Thanks it's my favorite one." I replied. Its navy blue, my favorite color, with white lace around the edges and on the bust line, simple yet cute.

"Your table is right this way" she said jumping back into her work when Robert gave her a nudge. She started walking towards the kitchen then sharply turned to the right. Leading us into a room dimly lit room lined with shelves. The only light coming from the many candles on each shelf. In the center of the room there was a cozy little table, with a lacey cover, in the middle of the table sat one solemn rose.

Robert took my hand in his and gently kissed each of my knuckles. As he led me to my seat, soft music began to play.

When we were both sitting down the hostess, whose name tag read Kathleen, asked us for our drink orders only looking at Robert. I assumed she had a crush on him. We both ordered tea, and she left to get it for us. "I'll be right back" she said smiling at me

"Seems as if somebody has a crush" I said poking fun at him.

"Maybe, but definitely not on me" he said fully confident.

"Oh really, and why is that?" I asked him skeptically.

"I'm not exactly her type, trust me" he answered. "You'll find out soon enough." what is that, some kind of riddle or something? Am I meant to know what that means? Just then the door opened and in walked Kathleen with our tea. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"So Kathleen…" I said slowly, trying to break the silence.

"Please call me Kat" she said in a sultry tone, handing me a piece of paper along with my tea. Just then it hit me, Oh my lord, she's a lesbian. poor girl she couldn't even look at me she was so shy "If there's anything I can help you with, anything at all, just ring the bell. I'll be here in a flash" never mind I guess she was just working up the courage to talk to me, she bowed and walked away. Oh boy this night will be interesting.


	2. Phil

This chapter is not edited and it's short, but i like it anyways you learn a lot about bella and her family.

Disclamer: I don't own twilight, nuff said, nuff said.

Ch.2 Phil

I was right, last night was really interesting. I always had to throw off Kathleen's advances, while Robert was practically rolling on the ground with laughter. When she left the room to get me more tea, I told Robert to send her a hint that I was taken. He liked that idea and literally jumped at the chance.

As soon as she walked in he leaped up and came behind my chair. I thought he was just going to give me a kiss, but instead he started nibbling and sucking on my neck undoubtedly giving me a hickey. Against all odds I liked it and started leaning into him, stupid teenage hormones.

"Isabella" my mother called up from the base of the stairs. Knocking me back into reality, and away from my wonderful memories.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? That is not my name!" I could tell I had made her mad, because she came stomping up the stairs muttering things that weren't very lady like.

"Your highnesses don't do any thing rash." Anne our top maid said to my mother trying to stall her, so I could cover up my hickey that she had discovered earlier while lacing up my bodice. She was more of a really helpful sister to me than a maid.

I quickly grabbed my rouge and covered up the red on my neck. I had just veiled the make up as my mother walked in quickly shoving Anne away from the door. "What is wrong with you?" she wined and pouted at me "It took me years to pick out your name why do you hate it so much?" by this time she was practically in tears. She has been extremely emotional, but only because she's stressed out.

"I don't hate it per say I just like Bella better, why can't you understand that?" I said to ease her tension. She gave me the puppy dog look so I continued. "If I remember correctly you had no problem calling me that before father died last year." I instantly felt bad about bringing up the subject. It just made it worse when she flinched.

"It's not my fault he died, I have no control over when people go to heaven" she pretty much yelled at me. This made me so angry; I wasn't saying she could have controlled it, not even close.

"You only call me Isabella because of Phil, I know it! He's all you care about now, your beloved husband!" I screamed back my temper boiling at this point. "Do you not care what dad would think anymore?"

"I didn't want to marry Phil, but I couldn't run the country on my own, and I have grown to care for him dearly the past nine months." she whispered in a dejected tone.

"Why can't you leave me alone and go bother Alice and Emmet?" I asked her. Yeah sure I love my siblings dearly, but always having to share gets really annoying, even if we are triplets. Yes triplets, it was all a fluke though, and my mother always questioned what would have happened if there had been two boys, who would run the country.

"I will, but first I have to tell you about the ball this evening, you will want to look your best, so start getting ready now, we have to inform you about something very important. It will affect the country immensely." My mother said sadly, while starting to tear up. "Just remember that I love you." That was the last thing she said before a sob broke through her lips, and she slipped out the door. I listened to her sobs grow fainter as she made her way down the hall.

Great just great what am I going to wear? I've always hated these things because it takes hours to get ready and they always upset my mother, making her all stressed out.

Just then Anne opened the huge wooden doors to my room. She was carrying a strapless blue dress in her arms. "Bella dear, could you please stop gawking and get over here so I can lace you up. I have always disliked this part even though Anne was always so gentle. Only tightening my corset the standard, never tighter.


	3. Wait, what?

**This chapter is for my loyal beta who found my first story and we became each others betas. Trust me I couldn't ask for a better one.**

**By the way if anyone has any questions or comments/ ideas I would be happy to hear them and I will take them into consideration.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight do you think I would be writing fan fiction?**

CH.3 Wait, what?

Looking at the dress now it was ravishing, but I know as soon as I put it on, its beauty will decrease immensely. Nothing ever looks good on me, which is why I hate dressing up fancy. I always bring the dress down with me, literally, last ball I fell on my face and ruined my favorite navy blue dress. Even though most of my dresses are blue (that's my favorite color) that dress was special, it was the last dress my dad bought me.

"So Anne," I said slowly "What's the special occasion?" I asked. Trying to pry out any information I could, as to why Phil was holding a ball at such short notice, and why it would upset my mother so much.

Before Anne could say anything Alice, my sister, came bounding in the room. "Bells guess what?" she asked with the most mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" I practically grunted.

"You're going to meet the man of your dreams tonight," she said matter of factly. "The man you're going to marry actually," I have never known Alice to be wrong, but I am willing to bet against her now. I already have Robert, that's who I'm going to marry. I'm sure of it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I have always hated being royalty especially so because of the balls. I mean everybody stares at me anyway, but then the people by the door announce when I come into the room so they just stare harder. What makes it even worse is I'm so clumsy that I trip over my own feet. So as you can guess I end up butchering my dance partners' toes along with anybody else around me. Not that I have many any more dance partners. Yeah sure I have people ask me to dance, but they're not who I want to dance with. Not that I ever want to dance, but if I had a choice I would dance with Robert.

Now that I think about it I haven't ever danced with him before. Just as I was thinking this Alice yanked my hair a little too hard jerking my out of my thoughts. I don't know why she insists on doing my hair when people would practically pay my parents money to fix my hair. I know that sounds bad, but I'm not stuck up, not even close. If I had a choice I would be average, but you don't choose your parents therefore, you can't choose to be a princess.

Alice yanked my hair again "Ouch Alice! Be gentle, please." I begged using my puppy dog pout, which always worked. Well, almost. Just then Anne led my messenger into the room. This guy always creep me out the way he acts as if he were made of stone, always stiff. One day when he came into the foyer to tell me that my parents wished to see me I tried to give him a lesson on how to loosen up, but he wouldn't budge. He didn't as much as chuckle.

"Sir Robert is breaking up with you due to the king's request" he announced in his emotionless voice. I was just about to shoo him off when the meaning of his words hit me.

"Wait what???" I screamed at him why would he do that? I mean why does Phil think that he has the power to tell me who I can date, he's not my father!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phil wouldn't give me an explanation as to why he made Robert break up with me. He just kept saying you will see in time. What the hell does that mean?

I wonder if Robert put up a fight or if he was just like 'Bella's nothing special why waste my time fighting for her.'

When the doors to the ball room opened up wide I heard several gasps. I know I don't look pretty, but I didn't think I looked bad enough to get gasps. I immediately went to the back of the room and sat down in one of the large lounging chairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some one sit down in the chair beside my own. I took one stealthy look glance beside me and stopped dead in my tracks, because sitting beside me was a Greek God, or as close to one that I will ever see. He was so handsome with his bronze hair hanging in his piercing green eyes.

**A/N I keep forgetting to mention pics are on my profile so you understand what I'm seeing when I'm writing this story. Oh and sorry it took so long I was having family problems.**


	4. Green Eyed God

**A/N sorry it took so long I've been having trouble with motivation due to the fact that I don't get very many reviews. **

I rubbed my own eyes with my fist trying to make sure he wasn't a dream. All the while thanking the lord that I was once again single, but then I stopped. What chance would I have with this angel? I mean look at me. I'm so blah. Then look at him, the difference is like night and day. With me being night where there's nothing special to see. Yeah sure, I may have a wonderful personality, but people don't care about that they want someone pretty.

"Are you tired?" Oh my god that voice is the voice of god, there's only one person that could belong to. I looked beside me very slowly. He was staring right at me, when he noticed I was turning towards him he gave me a dazzling smile. What do I do? What do I do? I can't remember the question he asked me.

"Um hi" I said hoping he'd asked some ordinary question about how I was. Or if I was lucky maybe he just said hello. No such luck apparently because his face twisted in confusion.

"Are you ok?" he asked sending my heart into a frenzy. His eyes smoldered against mine until I couldn't stand it any longer. It seemed as if any minute he would just vanish and I would wake up from this heavenly dream.

"Yeah I'm fine" you just dazzle me, that's what I wanted to tack onto the end. I've never been able to say what I really want because I'm just not that forward.

Now he's just staring at me what the hell? He stares at me for a little while longer and I start to blush. It's as if he's trying to gain enough courage to say something but why would he need courage to talk to me. I look behind me wondering if he was never talking to me, but someone sitting beside me. There's no one there, so what's his problem?

"Do you want to dance?" He asks so quiet that I'm not sure if I heard him right, or maybe he never said anything at all and I'm just imaging it.

"What was that?" I probe trying to see if he really wants to dance, maybe it was just a dare. He shifts in his seat looking straight at me.

"May I have this dance?" OMG I can't believe it. I just stare at him; I most likely look like a dieing fish; eyes open wide, and my mouth trying to suck in air. I slowly gain my composure and nod my head vigorously yes. He stands up offering me his hand and leads me onto the dance floor.

"I'm not very good at dancing." I complain. He just chuckles and lifts me up onto his own feet.

"Then follow my lead." he laughs hard at his own joke not that I'm complaining I love his laugh.

**A/N hey sorry its so short i haven't had the time nor the motivation to continue writing. maybe if i had more reviews i would make some time to write.**


	5. The Little Game AN

**A/N: how about we play a little game. Who ever reviews will get there name of choice somewhere in the next chapter. So include a name and your favorite color in the review because I'm not a mind reader. It doesn't have to be your name it can be your favorite name also.**

**Sorry that this isn't another chapter but I'm working on it and I'm also sorry that the last chapter was so short. **

**Thanks to the four people who reviewed and totally made my day.**


	6. the day after next

A/N thanks for all the reviews keep them coming

He starts twirling; the way he floats across the ground reminds me of an angel. He starts to say something then stops him self suddenly snapping his mouth closed and getting a tight look on his face. Just then my best friend Jacob steps up and nods in his direction.

Jacob has always been like a brother to me. He has been by my side through thick and thin.

"Black what are you doing here?" The god that's twirling me asks to Jacob. So they must know each other and by the look on their faces they don't like each other very much.

Jake doesn't respond just gives the god another glare. The god does the same back, only he looks wrong while doing that, like he should always be smiling. I realized that I don't want him to glare I want him to smile again and laugh that amazing laugh.

"What's wrong?" I ask Jake hoping to figure out the gods' mystery. He doesn't respond just pulls me roughly by the arm towards the exit, but before we can get there the riot starts. Did I mention that Jake is the local hottie? Oops guess I forget. Well he is the most eligible bachelor in this town and always has girls chasing after him. And these aren't normal girls they all look the same except for there dress colors that's the only way you can tell them apart. For example, Jamia wears black or gold (like the riches in her family), Sinead wears blue (the color of her eyes), Rachel wears Sapphire blue (Like the roach around her neck) Gabrielle wears indigo (she's the odd one out) Jennie wears Aqua (because of her ocean front property.) Talia wears sapphire (it matches her hair that she dyed last week), Amanda wears black and blue (at the same time she looks like a black eye), Anissa wears dark blue (to go with her dark heart, she is a real witch.), Bella and green (don't worry that's not me I hate the color green or I used to before I met the god.)And last but not least Nicole who wears purple (like the nobility that we all are). Just as I got to the last name Jacob pulled my arm roughly practically dragging me towards the exit.

"Jake what is wrong" I asked desperately. I hate it when he acts like this. He pulls me behind a tree and crashes his lips against my own. I love him, but not like this, as a brother, or best friend not a lover. He notices how still I am. I must have been frozen in shock.

"I thought I would get that out there while I still had the chance." he sighed impatiently "your still oblivious aren't you? Well just to let you know you will be getting married the day after next. To a guy neither of us has met. How could he possibly be good enough for you? How could anyone be good enough for you?" He muttered almost as if he was ashamed of his feelings. Almost as if he heard my thoughts his head hung and he ran off. Into the forest surrounding my mansion.


	7. She was forced

**A/N I don't own twilight but I do own the plot. Also I would like to thank 1undercover for the story idea.**

**I stared off into the forest for awhile just wondering if I would ever see him again and if what he said was the truth. Obviously, my mother would never allow that. I think. **

"**What was that?" I jumped surprised to hear phill behind me. **

"**I don't know." I said out of breath from the fright. Why did he start caring now? Why was he even looking for me? **

"**Look Bella…" OMG he just called me Bella, mom must be getting to him. "Your mother and I have an announcement. Could you come inside?" What would they have to tell me?**

"**Sure Phill." I replied really concerned as to why he was being to nice to me. As we walked up the stone path I got a strange urge to look behind me. All I could see was the light of the fountain illuminating the ground beside it. The next thing I know I see glowing eyes. This sends chill down my body what kind of animal would have that huge of eyes. The possibilities scare me so I start running to the front steps. Not a good idea. I tripped about five times in the first ten feet. **

"**Announcing Princess Isabella and King Phill." the doorman said as Phill and I stepped through the door. Once again everyone turned to stare. Phill walked up to the pedestal that was located at the back of the room for all the speeches he gives daily. This made me worry why he would need to give a speech at a ball. These were the only time the king didn't need to give a speech.**

"**Attention." He called everyone's attention rather rudely if you ask me, but nobody could call the king rude or they would be punished by law. "Queen Renée and I have an announcement to make." he paused before going on as if preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Our daughter has finally come of age to marry." just then several men turned to stare at me with greed in their eyes, one guy especially, Mike Newton. **

**My mother broke out sobbing yet still pleading with me to accept my fate. "No." I cry out. This cant be happening, why would they do this to me?**

"**She will be getting married the day after next to the prince of France to unite our countries." with those words my life came crashing down. I can't marry I complete stranger for Phill, maybe for my mother but not for Phill. I could tell my mother didn't want this by the way she broke down at his words. she didn't want to give me up, but Phill made her give me to this prince. I snarled the word in my head. **

**He most likely sold me to the highest bidder. Which ever country offered up the most land or pigs or what ever the specialty is in France. **

**I ran to my room and cried myself to sleep.**


	8. Sorry please read

sorry, but i lost my motivation for this story if anybody would like to continue it i would permit that. send me a review and i will read your story to decide who should finish my baby. once again im sorry.


	9. New Author

OK it is official i have found someone to finish my baby. the name of the lucky person is Team Jacob-cuz I want Edward. the first couple chapters will be reposted after being revised on her sight. i will post a note stating when the first chapter is up.


End file.
